wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Puts Superglue on His Dad's Hat / Grounded
(inspired by Matilda) A the lounge, Lawson was feeling bored. Lawson: Man! I'm bored! I wish there's something I can do. What should I do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will put superglue on my dad's hat! This is going to be funny! Hahahahahahahaha! But first, I will sneak into the garage and borrow some superglue. Then Lawson left the lounge, and then he entered the garage. So Lawson opened the cupboard. Lawson: This is where my dad keeps his superglue in! Then Lawson picked up some superglue, and then he left the garage. Then Lawson sneaked into his parents' room. Lawson: Now I'm going to put some superglue on my dad's hat! Lawson put some superglue on his dad's hat. Lawson: Hahahahahaha! My dad is going to get what he deserves! Then Lawson walked out of his parents' room, and then Lawson's dad walked in. Lawson's dad: Now it's time I put my hat on. Then Lawson's dad put on his hat. Lawson's dad: And now, I'm ready to go to work! Then Lawson walked off to work. Back in the garage, Lawson put the superglue back in the garage, and he put it back in the cupboard. Lawson: Now I'm going to watch South Park! Then Lawson went back to the lounge to watch his favourite show. Then Lawson entered the lounge, and he sat on a couch. Lawson: Time to watch South Park! Then Lawson turned on the TV and he picked Comedy Central. Lawson began to watch South Park. Six hours later, Lawson's dad came back. Lawson's dad: Oh great! Time to take off my hat. Then Lawson's dad nearly took his hat off, and he noticed something. Lawson's dad: Hey! Why is my hat glued to my head? Evelin, come over here, please! Lawson's mum: What is it, Fred? Lawson's dad: I can't get my hat off! Lawson's mum: What's wrong, dear? Lawson's dad: My hat's glued to my head! Get it off me! Lawson's mum: Hold on! I'll pull your hat off your head! Then Lawson's mum began to pull the hat off her husband's head. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooooow! Ow! Ow! Ow! You're pulling the skin! Lawson's mum: You're such a baby! Stop it! Stop all this whining right now! Lawson's dad: The fibres are fused to the head! Lawson's mum: The fibres are fused? What is that supposed to mean? Lawson's dad: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! SNAP! Lawson's mum had managed to pull the hat off Lawson's dad. Lawson's dad: Ow! My head hurt! Thanks for helping me, dear? Lawson's mum: That's all right! But your hat is ruined, and you got bits of your hat stuck on your head. Then Lawson's dad realised something. Lawson's dad: What a minute! It was Erwin who put superglue on my hat! Then Lawson's dad called to Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, get over here right now! Then Lawson rushed in. Lawson: What is it, mum and dad? Lawson's dad: Did you put superglue on my hat? Lawson: Um um um um um... Lawson's mum: You better tell us the truth right now or else! Lawson: Um um. Yes I did put superglue on my dad's hat. Lawson's parents were furious and they threw a fit. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you put superglue on my hat?! Now my hat is ruined and I have got bits of my hat stuck on my head because of you! Now I need to go to the hospital, thanks to you! Lawson's mum: Now I need to repair your dad's hat and get a new hat for your dad, thanks to you! Lawson's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for three weeks with no computer! And you will be forced to watch Barney and Friends! Go to your room right now, and think about what you have done! Think about watching Barney and Friends and don't think about going on your computer! Lawson went up to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff